<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running from the devil by Klarolinemikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517934">Running from the devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson'>Klarolinemikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries ago Caliban and Caroline tried to take the throne from Lucifer they failed and have been on the run since. When they stop in Greendale they might have found their ticket back to hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Caliban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries or chilling adventures of Sabrina. <br/>There is smut In this so if that makes you uncomfortable I’m sorry it’s near the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long blonde haired woman looks around the practically deserted area they found themselves she is not thrilled. "This is the last time you pick where we stop, thought we were going somewhere topical."</p><p>Her blonde companion replies with a low sexy voice. "We are, I need a drink and not my fault you fell asleep."</p><p>"What can I say boring human boring blood." The long blonde haired woman runs a finger along her lips making sure there is no more blood.</p><p>"We could of transported there."</p><p>She puts her arm through his elbow. "I would love to transport there but he would know and find us. I'm not losing you he's already out for you since you tried to take his throne."</p><p>"You are not innocent in this either."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Dorian Grey is wiping out a glass when he hears someone enter his bar, he turns around and looks up to the balcony above him. There are two strikingly beautiful dirty blonde people one female and one male. The female has long blonde wavy hair, is in a black mid thigh length dress with a tan leather jacket and black heels. She looks younger then her male counter part who has sharp cheek bones and cheek level blonde wavy hair too. He has black jeans and a black dress shirt that is unbuttoned low enough that most of his bare chest is exposed.</p><p>Dorian bites his lip the amount of sexiness that is excluding from the two blondes walking down the stairs is astounding. "What do we here, How may I help you?"</p><p>The guy answers for both of them, "I will have absinthe and my sister will have a blood cocktail."</p><p>Dorian goes to get the blood as that is not usually an item people want when the woman turns in her chair to look at the scenery of the bar. He places the drinks in front of the blonde siblings so he thinks. "I haven't served a vampire in centuries."</p><p>"We're a dying breed, which means if one walks into your bar give her what ever she wants."</p><p>"May I inquire your names?"</p><p>"Caroline."</p><p>"Caliban."</p><p>Dorian's eyes widen in surprise you can't live in the supernatural world and not hear the names Caroline and Caliban but until now that's all they've been names nobody has ever seen them before.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"Nicky darling what can I get you and miss Spellman?"</p><p>Both blondes look over at the brunette and bleach blonde teens. Caroline leans over and whispers in Caliban's ear he lets out a small laugh. He address the teens awaiting their drinks. "Hello beautiful." Caliban runs a hair through his hair to get it off his face.</p><p>Caroline leans forward and drapes her arms over his shoulders and dangling them in front of his chest her head next to his. " Don't bother darling brother miss Spellman is just to innocent to play with us, now Nicky seems just right."</p><p>Both teens look at the blondes talking with each other and still touching and being very close. While Dorian is getting their drinks Sabrina Spellman address them, neither her or Nick have seen the blondes in here or in Greendale before. "And you are?"</p><p>"Caliban."</p><p>"Caroline."</p><p>Nick looks over at Dorian he knows those names but it's impossible Dorian nods.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Sabrina and Nick go sit by the fire and Sabrina asks. "Do you know them?"</p><p>"Everyone has heard the legend of Caroline and Caliban until now that's all it's been a legend."</p><p>Sabrina raises and eyebrow she's never heard the legends, nor has she heard her aunts or Ambrose talking about them. "Father Blackwood hates the legend and has banned it from the academy. Caroline is a vampire and centuries ago she tried to make others like her but they died every time, she eventually went to the dark lord and asked him why everything she makes dies when he told her that she was a demon and that demons can not create life. The dark lord did tell her if she really wants something to go to the pits of hell but if she makes something there she can never return to earth and must remain in hell with the other demons. When she gets to the pits of hell out of the clay comes this beautiful dirty blonde haired man. The three kings of hell made him to over throw the dark lord. Caroline didn't trust other demons and especially the kings of hell. She took the man dressed him gave him shelter and his name Caliban. Legend says they have the strongest relationship hell has ever seen. Centuries later Caliban does try to overthrow the dark lord with Caroline by his side they are unsuccessful and have been running ever since."</p><p>Sabrina looks over at the blondes at the bar, Caroline has her hand on Caliban's upper thigh her fingers resting on his inner thigh while he pushes back a piece of her hair their faces inches apart from each other.</p><p>"They're talking about us."</p><p>Caliban smiles showing off his perfect white teeth and his perfect smile, "How did it even start?"</p><p>Caroline shrugs and notes sarcastically. "Maybe it was Lucifer or Lilith."</p><p>He lets outs out a small laugh and downs his drink. They get up to leave and Dorian tells them that there will be a party in the club tomorrow and they both are invited. Sabrina watches as they both leave their hands on each other's backs.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"Aunties, Ambrose have you ever heard of Caroline and Caliban?"</p><p>Zelda takes a drag of her cigarette and answers. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>" I met them today."</p><p>Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose all look at each other. "Nobody has ever met them. that's not possible, you must of been mistaken no doubt drinking absinthe in a club in the middle of the afternoon."</p><p>Sabrina doesn't make eye contact with aunt Zelda "It wasn't the middle of the afternoon. I heard them correctly so did Nick and Dorian."</p><p>After Hilda and Zelda leave Ambrose tells her. "Witches believe in free love but vampires are even more free love then witches."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Since they are staying in Greendale for a perhaps a few days they need a home but they have taste and even though its just the two of them they like to live lavishly. They find a mansion situated away from the other homes. First they have to get rid of the woman living there which when Caroline looks her in the eye and compels her to invite them in and give them the house the woman physically can't say no.</p><p>They keep the woman around for food for Caroline and once they send her off Caliban comments. "Should we break in the house."</p><p>Caroline smiles back at him devilishly, " It is tradition and I know how you find shirts so restricting."</p><p>As she said that she was unbuttoning the few buttons that were done on his shirt. As soon as they are undone he pins them to the bottom of the staircase and attacks her lips, pressing his body into hers. She moans into his lips and pushes his shirt off down his arms landing on the floor.</p><p>He moves his hands down her body lifting her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Her jacket falling to the floor. They continue to kiss as he walks them up the stairs. She peppers his neck and lips with kisses moving from his neck to his ear and bites his ear he growls.</p><p>They find the master bedroom and he spins Caroline so he can unzip her dress as he peppers her neck and shoulder with kisses he bites her neck not enough to draw blood, she moans as she leans back into him as a hand slithers into his hair pulling at it.</p><p>She is thrown on the bed and pulled to the edge legs wrap around his waist As he slides in she moans and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down while he is thrusting in her she is kissing him.</p><p>They both have lived long lives, Caroline longer as she is older but its their relationship has always been different then the other relationships in hell. With them its been I have your back you have my back and actual trust there is a foundation there. In hell you can't trust anyone they will stab you in the back literally if it makes them look good to Satan. Both blondes wish they could go back to hell but they can't when they tried to take the throne Lucifer sent some demons after them and Caroline killed one of them he was attacking her. They fled and now Lucifer is after them and can track them if they use their gifts he gave them. So Caliban can not use his fire teleporting and the only vampiric abilities Caroline uses is drinking blood and compelling only when it's necessary.</p><p>Since they have this foundation of a friendship they get why the rumor of them being siblings started and after hearing the rumor then seeing them be themselves which is being very close and intimate gives people mixed messages.</p><p>After a couple more thrusts she flips them and is riding him. She rakes her nails down his chiseled chest while his hands go to her hips to steady her. Since he is made of clay he does not bleed so as she is raking her nails down his chest she's not drawing any blood but the nail marks are there.</p><p>Caliban more then Caroline since her vampiric healing have lash marks on their backs, from being lashed one hundred times. Caroline taking him from the pits, naming him, giving him clothes. Caliban for going with Caroline when he got out of the pits of hell instead of the three kings of hell who actually made him. The scars have healed on Caroline's back but the memories and the pain will never go away. Caliban's back is scared up from the lashes, Caroline did try to make them go away but couldn't. Over time they have healed a little are not as noticeable as they once were.</p><p>Screams can be heard all through out the house as they two enjoy breaking in the new home. Caroline lays down on him her head laying on his shoulder and an arm goes around her slim figure.</p><p>Do you think Sabrina is the real one."</p><p>"Yeah she sound exactly the same. Don't worry my prince of hell you will have your thrown." Caroline leans up and pecks him on the lips. One way or another they will rule hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries or chilling adventures of Sabrina.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline wipes the blood off her lips as her blonde counterpart Caliban steps off the stairs both them decked out in their party clothes as they are going to the party Dorian invited them too. Meaning Caroline is in a strapless lace up red bandeau with a black leather mini skirt and red lace up thigh high stiletto boots. Caliban is in black jeans and a black button up shirt that he has left open exposing his six pack abs and pecks. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking the only way we are going to get back to hell and have you sit upon the throne. Is one of two ways one I give myself over to Lucifer and see if my compelling works on him.”</p><p>Caliban comes up behind her and they both look into the hall mirror at each other his hands on her bare shoulders. “And the second way my lady.”</p><p>“You marry Sabrina, you both rule. And you appoint me part of your counsel. If I can’t be queen with you, I’ll settle for being a queen in the shadows.”</p><p>Caliban spins her around in his arms and kisses her deep and passionate while her hands snake into his blonde wavy neck long hair. </p><p>Xxx</p><p>“I’ve been thinking too, Sabrina is in Greendale, I heard a rumor Lilith is in Greendale too...”</p><p>Caroline smirks at him. “ Two thirds of our opposing counsel is in Greendale...”</p><p>He finishes the sentence she took from him. “The dark lord comes up here and we go down to hell to claim the throne and with the kings of hell backing us we have more people on our side. He might have fallen angel blood giving him power to give all witches but you have the agility.”</p><p>Caroline opens the car door. “He has magic, if he snaps my neck I’m useless until it heals.”</p><p>“I have magic too, hell magic.”</p><p>Caroline slides her arm through his to link at the elbow. “Hell magic I know you’ve missed it. Maybe if we create a distraction up here you can teleport down to get the kings of hell on our side.”</p><p>Caliban opens the doors to Dorians. “They were on our side last time we tried to take the throne they will be on our side this time too. Plus they made me they are not going to go against their creation.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>As they walk down the stairs Caroline whispers in his ear. “I love the smell of sex and magic in the air.”</p><p>Caliban smirks as he leads her to the dance floor of gyrating teen witches. He spins her and slides his hands down her sides until the land at her hips he pulls her to his chest while her hand curls back into his hair and pulls at it. Their hips moving in rhythm with each other. </p><p>“ While your trying to figure out if Sabrina knows who she is I might taste one of these witches.”</p><p>They both smirk at each other and look around for their pray. </p><p>Xxx</p><p>While the two blondes sway sexily in the middle of the dance floor they can feel eyes on them. They know they are hot and if they wanted they could annihilate every person in this room sans Dorian of course. </p><p>Caliban spots Sabrina sitting by the fire by herself and squeezes Caroline’s hips before he leaves. </p><p>“Is this seat taken?”</p><p>Sabrina looks up at Caliban who is running a hand through his hair and his shirt is open and with the light from the fire she can see his abs glittering with moisture. “Um... its actually...”</p><p>As Sabrina is stumbling over her words Ambrose who is being kissed by prudence, and felt up by both Agatha and doras. “No.”</p><p>Caliban leans forward in the chair hands closed between his legs.. “Tell me about yourself princess.”</p><p>She gulps and looks around for nick who is her date tonight and catches him dancing with Caroline. “Me there’s nothing to tell I go to mortal school and the academy.”</p><p>He moves from his chair across from her to the arm of her chair. “So tell did you sign your name in his book?”</p><p>She looks up at him and the light from the flames are the only illumination in this part of the club. “I heard about you, your legend, I know you.”</p><p>Caliban leans his head back and laughs. “My lady. “ he drawls dramatically. “If you knew me we wouldn’t be having this conversation and you would answer one question.”</p><p>Sabrina sits up straighter and looks him dead in the eye. “What question?”</p><p>He smirks down at her. “Who is your father?”</p><p>She squints up at him seriously that’s the question random but ok. “Edward Spellman.”</p><p>Caliban sighs this just got more difficult she doesn’t know who she is for their plan to work Sabrina has to know who she is.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>While Caliban was talking with Sabrina Caroline found Nick. “Just the person I was looking for.”</p><p>Nick looks over at the bar and sees Caroline. “ I’m here with someone.”</p><p>“Someone who didn’t even wait for you to come with drinks she’s already moved on.” She points to where Sabrina and Caliban are and how Caliban is leaning closer to her from his chair and they are not breaking eye contact. </p><p>“Witches love free love right, So what will it be Nicky lets go find a quiet place to be alone or we could go back to the dance floor and you will be the envy of every man here.”</p><p>Nick raises his eyebrow. “You think very highly of yourself.”</p><p>Caroline shrugs. Nick down his drink and takes her back to the dance  floor as they dance since Caroline is so close to him her hips moving her body up against his her breasts touching his chest she can feel him getting harder. She whispers in his ear. “I can help you with that if you want?”</p><p>He looks straight into her eyes and asks. “Is the legend true?”</p><p>“What do you want to know?” As she takes him by the hand through a hallway to a back room. She pushes him into a chair and straddles him. </p><p>“Is it true your a vampire?”</p><p>Her fangs click down as she caresses the side of his face one black tipped stiletto nail comes down his face. “Did you sign your name in the book of the beast?”</p><p>He nods and she smiles. As her fangs retract. “Tell me Nicky darling did the dark lord ever ask you to do anything?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The blonde leaves kisses up his neck and jaw line up to his lips. “Pain or pleasure or a little of both?”</p><p>Nick moves in the chair his erection and the way she is straddling him their is little to Caroline’s skirt and she is moving her ass rubbing against him making him harder. </p><p>“Both.”</p><p>She sucks on his ear then bites it and whispers in his ear. “What did the dark lord ask of you?”</p><p>Nick so lost in lust. “To get close to Sabrina.”</p><p>“Who is Sabrina’s father?”</p><p>Nick shakes his head and looks up at Caroline. “What?” </p><p>She rolls her eyes and takes her bandeau off her breasts on full display and Nicks eyes go directly to them. She leans forward and puts her arm around his neck her blonde wavy messy hair going on her bare shoulders. His hands slide up from her hips and cup her breasts. “Tell me Nicky and then we can have more fun.”</p><p>“Edward Spellman.”</p><p>Caroline sighs and whistles two sex demons come out of the corner. “He’s all yours.”</p><p>She reaches down ass in the air and Nick so wrapped up in the seduction and movement of the sex demons he doesn’t even realize Caroline has put her bandeau back on. As she is leaving the room she is fixing her wavy long blonde hair that she has the top layer pulled back into a messy braid to find Caliban waiting outside in hallway. </p><p>Xxx</p><p>“Ready to go my lady.”</p><p> “Yeah that was a bust although that seduction was just as easy as that time we had an orgy with the sex demons.”</p><p>Caliban crooks his head as they head to the bar. “If I remember correctly it was more of a twosome then orgy since you killed the sex demons before we could even have fun with them.”</p><p>Caroline scoffs as she signals Dorian to bring her blood. “They pushed me out and wanted the prince of hell all to themselves.” </p><p>She leans over and whispers in his ear. “If we use our abilities to get inside her head and plant the seed that Edward Spellman is not her father he would find us.”</p><p>“Distraction? A little seduce and conquer.”</p><p>Caroline smirks at him while he tips his head towards her. They down their drinks. “One more dance before I distract lord Lucifer.”</p><p>He smirks and spins her out onto the dance floor.  His hands slide down to her barely covered ass while her arms go around her neck. Her hips swaying to the music but this dance is not to seduce anyone its for them. This plan is risky.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>They dance until they see Sabrina get up and leave. Before Caroline leaves she grabs Caliban’s face and kisses him. Its passionate quick it’s not only a goodbye but a good luck. </p><p>Once outside the club she takes off using her vampire speed and Caliban flicks his hand and a whirl of fire surrounds him and transports him outside the Spellman mortuary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for leaving kudos, I love seeing that people like this story and can’t wait to read what people think of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>